the_walking_dead_interviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Aurora Easlick Interview
The interview was held by Jack7809. Aurora Easlick portrayed "Flower Mom/Flora" from The Walking Dead. ---- What role/roles did you have on The Walking Dead? ''' I played Flower Mom, a member of the Kingdom '''When did you find out your character was going to die and what was filming her death scene like? I found out within a few days of shooting that 90% of the kingdom would perish. Filming the death scene was incredible. We have an amazing team of special effects make up artists. The actual shoot of the episode was tough. Knowing our families would be waiting for us back in the kingdom and not returning was sad Did you watch the show or read the graphic novel prior to your role? ''' Yes, I’ve been a huge fan of the show from the start, so being fortunate enough to be a part of it was a dream come true '''Did your character have a name/back story that was not shown/cut? If not did you make one up for yourself? Yes, I was told my character was actually in the script, Flower Mom I believe. My character had a feeling that she was not going to make it out alive. She knew it was the last time she would see her son but she was also prepared and ready to die defending the only family she had left that took her and her son in You should name her Flora, kind of sounds like the word flower. Lmao!! I love that!! Were there any scenes that you were in that didn't make it post-production? If so, what happened in them? ''' Well, initially I was going to die by having my legs blown off, which would of been super cool, but there was too much going on in that episode so they axed that part '''Who are your favorite characters in the show currently? I’ve always been a huge fan of Carol (Melissa McBride) her character has grown so much on the show and her bravery has really kicked butt. Then working with her and seeing how nice and kind she is in person was icing on the cake. Ezekiel (Khary Payton) has got to be one of the most nicest, helpful, supportive humans on the planet. I think as a whole, every character on the show has their own awesome unique qualities What was the atmosphere like on set, being on such a serious show? ''' Incredible. So much professionalism, yet a fun, happy set. Everyone on that set truly love working on the show and you see it in their work ethic. They are happy and grateful. Fantastic set to work on '''Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? With such intense scenes being shot, we tried to make it a point to occasionally be silly and have a giggle or two. It was fun salsa dancing with Carol at some point in between takes and Jerry (Cooper Andrews) is hysterically funny! How did you get your role on the show? I had been trying a few months to get on the show, being such a fan. I finally got the call and got on. Initially I was just going to be a kingdomer but Greg Nicotero saw how in character I was when I was standing behind Carol, I was told the next day I had been upgraded to a character in the script! What was the best thing about working on The Walking Dead? ''' Yes it is, I knew I had to show them, without saying a line and only using facial expressions that I want to be a part of this somehow. So many amazing parts. It was pure adrenaline. Greg Nicotero was incredible and I learned so much from him. Khary was so supportive and reassuring and helpful. It was truly an honor working with him and all the other incredible actors, amazing hard working crew and extras. There is so much love and respect on that set. It’s a family '''Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? Just finished a couple of very very cool day playing gigs in Philly and Boston. Can’t say anything about the Boston one yet but I can say working in Philadelphia with M. Night Shyamalan was pretty exciting. �� 'Thank you so much for the interview on behalf of the whole wiki! We really appreciate it! ' Thank you! I appreciate the fans so much and it was a pleasure! Category:Interviews